youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Yammy
"Yasmine" known on YouTube as "Yammy XOX" or just "Yammy" is a 22-year-old British female gamer who is famous for her various Minecraft serious, Roblox, various Sims 4 series, etc. About Yammy is a female gamer who enjoys uploading Minecraft or Sims 4 videos. She had a teenage pregnancy and gave birth to a boy which she named Dante. On her Instagram, she clarified about it. Apart from that, she is best known for her Sims 4 100 Baby Challenge series and her Crazy Craft 3.0 series. She sometimes plays with her husband Kyle (aka Koil1990), Scott (aka Dangthatsalongname), LDShadowlady (aka Lizzie), SmallishBeans (aka Joel), Seapeekay (aka Callum), and Joey Graceffa. She also has formed an all-female gaming group called the Pixel Pact. The Pixel Pact consists of LDShadowLady (aka Lizzie), Vengelfe (aka Annie), MittyMoxx (aka Mitty), Nyansai (formerly known as NyanStrike, Kat or Kayurita) as well as affiliate members: Elleanora (aka Nora), LaurenzSide (aka Lauren), and Kaleidow (aka Ang). She married Kyle on the 12/04/17. Minecraft Crazy Craft 3.0 She started her Crazy Craft 3.0 series on August 13th,2015 after being invited by Bodil40. She has since produced over 59 episodes, one of the longest-running out of the channels. She has also invited her boyfriend Kyle (aka Koil1990) and they live near each other. She built her "Yammy's Mansion" inspired by "Luigi's Mansion" while Kyle built a huge robot. Minecraft Eden Her past main Minecraft series was named "Minecraft Eden" where her goal was to end up with a really good garden due to the "Eden Project" happening in England. It was one of her first singleplayer series on her channel. It was updated from 1.5.2 to 1.6.2 due to lagging issues in January 2015 after episode 62. In 2016, she started to upload more videos and remade the series with Koil1990 aka her Boyfriend (now husband) , Koil. Other Minecraft Singleplayer Series Besides Minecraft Eden, other short singleplayer series have occured on her channel, like "Noah's Ark Challenge" which lasted 5 episodes. The reason of the series ending is unknown, but it is likely she couldn't keep up with her schedule. Her other example was the "Herobrine Challenge" where she tried surviving with the Herobrine mod. It lasted 12 episodes, and it most likely ended due to her being done with the mod, as she has lit up the totem and manged to survive past 10 episodes. Another one is "Arcadia" which lasted 16 episodes. She stopped recording due to unknown reasons. Sims 4 100 Baby Challenge Her most famous series on her channel is the Sims 4 100 Baby Challenge which has lasted over 100 episodes and is still going on. Her baby count is 60+ which is one of the longest-running baby count among other simmers. Sims 4 and Sims 3 Series She has also done a Sims 3 and Sims 4 series which all lasted 20+ episodes. Her Sims 3 series started off by making herself and her Sims 4 series involved Joel, Lizzie, Kyle and herself as the Youtuber household. She may have stopped recording due to her being bored of both series. Other Games Besides Sims and Minecraft, Yammy likes to play COD and CS: GO. She has played Garry's Mod with her YouTube friends. She has also played flash games, horror games and a variety of phone games. − + Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Female YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers